El mensaje silencioso
by Efaris is here
Summary: no hay sumario, disculpen si puse esto en el lugar equivocado aprovecho este espacio para decir que la historia no esta directamente basada en SEL, fue solo mi inspiracion por eso la puse aqui, la trama y los personajes son originales mios, disfrutenla, g


**El mensaje silencioso **

"Todo el mundo, en todas partes

Escuchen,

Todo el mundo, en todas partes"

Φ

**Prologo**

La luz de la luna se proyectaba a través de la ventana; se descomponía en pequeñas partículas luminosas multicolores que viajaban lentamente por el aire. Pequeños pedazos de eternidad.

Robert Withler se encontraba sentado en su silla reclinable, contemplando la majestuosa ilusión. El era el único testigo del mensaje, lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, no podía escaparle.

El esperaba, sentado allí en su silla. Intentaba volar con la imaginación, pero sus vuelos estaban tan solo en su mente, no le podían proveer una escapatoria. El quería volar una vez mas, volar lejos de todo y de todos, volar lejos de su vida, lejos de la sociedad que lo mantenía sujeto… pero no podía, el estaba solo, aunque en realidad, no tenia por que estarlo.

Robert no sabía si estaba soñando o si se encontraba despierto, pero definitivamente algo estaba fuera de lo común.

El había sido engañado. Simplemente quería su vida normal de vuelta, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, se había metido demasiado en el asunto, en el fondo sabía que era inevitable lo que iba a pasar; el retorno al principio, el retorno al estado original.

Robert se levanto de la silla y observo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su apartamento; una habitación pequeña de color gris, con una cama de aspecto antiguo vestida de color verde oscuro y un guardarropa en mal estado, además de un baño con azulejos blancos. Se asomó por la ventana que se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación, la vista era la de una calle que normalmente es muy transitada, pero en ese momento se encontraba vacía, ni un ruido se oía de afuera, ni siquiera funcionaba el semáforo que normalmente cambia de color constantemente, se encontraba apagado. Robert no podía quitar la mirada del semáforo apagado, lo contemplaba mientras intentaba razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lentamente, una de las luces del semáforo comenzó a encenderse, una tenue luz verde se distinguía en medio de la oscuridad la cual aumentaba en intensidad gradualmente, pronto se encendieron también las otras luces. Todas encendidas al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a parpadear, cada vez más rápido y sin orden. Entonces, la luz comenzó a emerger lentamente del semáforo, como si se tratara de alguna criatura viva. Se balanceaba lentamente hacia Robert, el no reacciono muy sorprendido; era el mensaje manifestándose ante el.

Robert giro su mirada a la habitación de nuevo, pero todo estaba diferente. Una misteriosa neblina luminosa se encontraba por toda la habitación, se movía constantemente con un movimiento sincronizado, como si reaccionara ante sus pensamientos.

-"Esto…, esto no es real"- se dijo Robert a si mismo mientras contemplaba la neblina.

-"Esto es una alucinación, no hay manera de que sea real, nada de esto lo es"- pensó.

Robert intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que no era real lo que ocurría, que era una mentira.

De pronto, sintió un súbito cambio en la atmósfera, el aire se sentía pesado. El sabía muy bien lo que eso implicaba. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más pánico tenia, ya no podía resistirlo más.

-"¡Que es lo que quieres de mi!"- exclamo Robert mientras salía de su habitación nerviosamente. Cerró la puerta y corrió a través del pasillo que lo conduciría a la entrada del edificio.

Ya lograba ver la gran puerta que lo conduciría a la calle mientras se aproximaba. Pero al acercarse más a esta, noto que se volvía más difusa. Para el momento que llegó, la puerta ya había desaparecido.

-"¡Que demonios esta pasando!"- gritó desesperadamente mientras caía al suelo, rendido.

En ese momento tuvo una especie de revelación interna. Miro hacia el techo, dejando fluir sus pensamientos confundidos. En ese momento supo exactamente a donde tenía que ir. La azotea.

-"Ya no puedo huir mas"- dijo con una voz firme –"es momento de confrontarla"-.

Con una postura mas confiada, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta hasta llegar a las escaleras y con esa misma confianza, comenzó a subirlas.

El camino por las escaleras era oscuro y desagradable, pero este no se le comparaba a otros lugares en los que Robert había estado. Mientras subía comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo se volvía más pesado, una sensación no muy agradable para el. Pronto comenzó a sentir también extrañas "vibraciones" a través de todo su cuerpo. Robert sabía lo que ocurría, y se dio cuenta de que no había manera de detenerlo.

Las sensaciones aumentaban en intensidad y su corazón se aceleraba, todo era muy abrumador. Al final de las escaleras se encontró ante una puerta marcada con un letrero;

"SALIDA DE EMERGENCIA"

En ese momento, todas las sensaciones terminaron abruptamente y fueron remplazadas por una ligereza increíble y una impresión como de estar flotando en el aire.

Hay estaba Robert al final de las escaleras, enfrente de la salida. Pero en el momento en que pretendía atravesar la puerta, de la nada aparecieron tres replicas exactas de la misma puerta; dos aparecieron a los lados de la original y la tercera apareció detrás de el, ocupando el lugar donde estaban las escaleras.

-"No, esto no, el efecto Alicia"- se dijo a si mismo.

Robert no sabia que hacer. Estaba demasiado confundido como para recordar cual de las puertas era la verdadera. Todo le daba vueltas y las formas se mezclaban entre si.

-"Esto, no es real, esto tiene que ser un sueño, yo lo se…

¡Yo lo se!"-

Le resultaba difícil moverse y pronto perdió control total sobre sus acciones. Comenzó a moverse hacia una de las puertas contra su voluntad, atravesándola, pero no precisamente caminando, si no desplazándose a través del aire.

Del otro lado de la puerta encontró un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. Paso a través de una de las puertas solo para encontrarse en otro pasillo con puertas similar al anterior, no sabía donde estaba o hacia donde ir.

Puerta tras puerta, Robert buscaba desesperadamente una salida.

Todo se mezclaba en un remolino de puertas y pasillos. Su sentido de la realidad se estaba desvaneciendo. Ya no había dirección. Ya no había arriba o abajo. Aun lograba percibir a lo lejos su corazón que latía rápidamente, ya no sabía si se encontraba en su cuerpo o no, estaba hundiéndose en la locura.

Puertas, Muros, perspectiva. Todo estaba fuera de lugar. Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta… se encontraba en la azotea. Lo primero que noto fue el latido de su corazón con total claridad, sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba completo y ya tenía control sobre su propia realidad de nuevo. Pero no era todo totalmente normal, aun sentía que flotaba y todo era muy claro, mas claro de lo normal, era como estar dentro de un sueño.

Caminaba lentamente en la azotea, contemplando el cielo; lleno de formas maravillosas y colores inimaginables. Estrellas que brillaban más que el mismo sol, cuerpos estelares que normalmente no se verían a simple vista, pero que ahora parecían tan cerca como para tomarlos con la mano.

Al acercarse a la orilla vio a Michael parado frente a el. Ella le sonrió a Robert y extendió su pequeña mano hacia el como para tocarlo. Ella parecía como una pequeña hada de la noche, con su traje rojo y sus rubios cabellos que resplandecían en medio de todo.

-"Ahora es tiempo de que descanses"- dijo ella –"Necesitas descansar para que puedas amarme mas"-. Entonces soltó una risilla como siempre.

-"Supongo que tienes razón, además, tarde o temprano iba a pasar"- Robert dijo. Se acercó aun mas a la orilla del grande edificio, justa al lado de la gran antena, era un lugar muy peligroso para estar.

-"Tengo que descansar"- dijo Robert mientras veía lo que se encontraba debajo. Un gran rió onírico de colores y sonidos que le hablaban al oído.

Entonces, Robert salto del edificio con los brazos extendidos con la mente totalmente en blanco.

Era una noche fría y oscura, la gente que pasaba por ahí observaba horrorizada el cuerpo sin vida de Robert rodeado de sangre.

Φ

0 1 1 2

3

8

13

21 _Silencio_

Robert se encontró a sí mismo temblando en la silla de su oficina frente a la computadora con una taza de café y una rebanada de pastel en su escritorio. Tomó un respiro hondo y se preguntó.

-"¿Que demonios acaba de ocurrir?"-

"Todo el mundo, en todas partes… ámenme"


End file.
